Lily's Revenge
by LunaLovGood
Summary: Lily plots revenge on James for humiliating her in public...but does everything go as she plans?


I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. But Please R&R! It's my first story and I wanted to see how it goes! ONESHOT:

Alice Prewett's eyes were gleaming with delight, her mouth was formed in a mischievous grin. "Well then, what's this plan of revenge Remus was telling me about?"

"REMUS!" Lily yelled. "It was supposed to be between the two of us!" She grabbed him by the collar just as he was about to turn and leave. "Why'd you have to run and tell Alice?"

" But Lily!" Remus protested, "You know how hard it is for me to keep a secret, even Peter doesn't crack as easily as me! Anyway she was-"

Alice cut him off, "I saw him squirming in his seat and I immediately knew something was up, Remus usually isn't that fidgety. I just stared at him and eventually he broke down." She took a bite out of her toast, "It was easy."

"Anyway, now that you both know," Lily continued, "I might as well explain. It's about that idiot Potter, he's asked me out 3 times this day! Of course I refused, but I'm getting tired of him asking me, so I've decided to put a stop for it once and for all." Lily looked up, and noticed three Marauders entering the Great Hall, she leaned into Alice's ear and whispered her plan.

Remus sweared he could see Alice's eyes getting bigger, and her grin getting wider after every sentence.

_Head Dorm _

"Stupid Pixies! How am I supposed to know if their wings are wart antidotes?" James said in frustration. He took his quill out of his mouth and hastily wrote something down. Still fuming about his potion essay, he didn't quite notice Lily walking down the stairs.

"James," Lily said, in a throaty tone. She was hoping this plan would work, if not, she would just make a fool out of herself.

James' mouth curled upward—almost as a smirk. "Lily," he said back, almost mocking her.

Lily sat down next to James and leaned forward, collecting her most seductive tone, "I was thinking about going to Hogsmeade this weekend, the problem is, I don't have anyone to come with me."

She breathed. If all went well, her next line would be _Well I just wanted you to know that never, in a million years, go with you! _Then she would turn and leave him there confused. Lily waited anxiously for his reply.

"Well Remus told me this was coming," James said with a smirk.

"WHAT!" Lily exclaimed in horror, she had just made an idiot of herself in front of Potter! "That foul scumbag! If only he could keep his stupid mouth shut—I knew I shouldn't have trusted him! He went and told Alice too!"

"Relax Evans, it's Marauder policy, a secret is never kept a secret," James assured her.

"But I've told Remus dozens of secrets before, and I know that you've never heard them!" Lily said, still cooling off from her little fit.

James looked puzzled for a minuted, "Thanks _Lily_, I'll be sure to ask Moony what those secrets are tomorrow at breakfast."

"No! You can't!" Lily shouted automatically, "Don't ask him!"

"Alright then, but I'm going to hear them one way or another," James looked at Lily pointedly, "Who's going to tell me, you or Remus?"

"Fine, fine!" Lily cried in defeat, "But if anyone else hears, you're in trouble, and you CANNOT laugh, some of them are rather...silly, Well there was that time in first year where I had a little crush on Peter." James shot her a shocked look. Lily couldn't help laughing at the absurdity of that one.

"Don't worry! It only lasted for a couple of days, and then my eyes got better and I dropped it immediately. And there was also the time in 3rd year when I accidentally lit Hagrid's beard on fire, but he didn't notice it because Alice threw a bucket of water on him." They were both laughing at this one when Lily said, "The rest of them are about me and Se—Snape."

James didn't dare make a crude joke about Snape now, otherwise Lily might run up crying to her room, like she did in 5th year whenever anyone talked about Snape.

"Oh..." He said awkwardly, "Right...Anyway, you were saying something about Hogsmeade?"

Lily blushed and started to say something but James cut her off.

"I would love to come."

"Well...why not?"

FINISHED

PLEASE R&R!


End file.
